superstar_smtownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics
'GROUPS' By pressing the GROUP button (normally appears as 'MISSION'), placed to the left of the song selection screen, it helps us find the artist and the song easier. Currently, the game has 33 groups (including solo artists, bands, sub-groups, and SMTOWN). GROUP button also shows the number of songs with the total number of stars. Groups represented in the game include: *KANGTA *BoA *TVXQ! *Super Junior • Super Junior (PLAY) *KYUHYUN *Super Junior-D&E *M&D *RYEOWOOK *YESUNG *Super Junior-M *HENRY *ZHOUMI *Girls' Generation *Girls' Generation-TTS *TAEYEON *TIFFANY *SEOHYUN *SHINee *TAEMIN *JONGHYUN *f(x) *AMBER *LUNA *EXO *EXO-K *EXO-M *LAY *EXO-CBX *Red Velvet *NCT U • NCT U (The 7th Sense) • NCT U (Without You) • NCT U (BOSS) • NCT U (Baby Don't Stop) *NCT 127 • NCT 127 (LIMITLESS) *NCT DREAM • NCT DREAM (My First) *SMTOWN 'CARDS' Cards are used in the game to get more points by powering up and upgrading. There are 5 levels: from lowest - C''', '''B, A''', '''S '''and to highest - '''R. (Currently, R99 is the maximum grade.) Every card contains: *'Score bar' (S): In the number from 1 to 100, (mostly starts from 12 with a single C1 card.) shows you how many points the card gets on every tap when you play a song (the cards will get the same score as each until they reach R1). *'Health bar '(♥): Mostly starts from 12, the higher the score, the higher the chance to reveal the RAVE bar in the game faster if you miss a note. *'Theme': Artist's/Groups' Era. *'RAVE Level '(⚡) Depends on how many cards are there in one group have the same theme in order to get your rhythm score bonus higher. * Artist's information is also given in the card's INFO. (Includes: Artist Name, Birthday, First Broadcast Day, and Debut Work.) 'POWER UP CARDS' POWER UP CARDS are used in the game for POWER UP/RATING UP without costing your money, appeared in later version 2.2.0. POWER UP CARDS CARDS can be obtained from SUPERSTAR LEAGUE, EVENTS or purchased through SHOP - SPECIAL section. These cards are divided into five successful percents: 10%, 30%, 50%, 70% and 100%. Only 100% POWER UP CARD can be purchased through SHOP, the others are obtained from SUPERSTAR LEAGUE and EVENTS. TIPS: It will be more useful to use POWER UP CARDS for higher R GRADE CARDS, so save your POWER UP CARDS, and be ready to spent in BURNING TIME! POWER UP/RATING UP & UPGRADE CARDS In Superstar SMTOWN, the only way to boost your score is to power up 'stars' to your card and to upgrade the card up a grade your cards. Cards can be 'powered up' to 5 stars and can be 'upgraded' up 5 grades least valuable to most valuable: C''', '''B, A''', '''S and R 'R99 being the highest. 'POWER UP/RATING UP To POWER UP (turns to RATING UP from R1) your cards, touch the button on the bottom left of the home screen to go to your card inventory. Scroll through the groups by swiping your finger or by pressing the arrows on the sides of the screen. In the card inventory, you can UPGRADE, EQUIP, UNEQUIP and SELL your cards to gain RPs, one of the in-game currencies that are used to power up and upgrade cards as well as buying card packs in the item shop. POWER UP your card by first tapping on the card that you wish to POWER UP. It is recommended that you turn grouping off by pressing the rectangular button on the bottom left of your screen and pressing GROUP to be able to use any card in your inventory. Choose the cards that you wish to power up. It will cost between 250 RPs (5C1s to a C1) to 70,060+ RPs (5R1s to a R91) so be sure to keep lots of RP handy. The max number of stars that a card can be upgraded for R cards that can be upgraded to 99 stars is 5. Chance of success depends on your card's stars. In older versions before 2.2.0, the amount of POWER UP/RATING UP costs could cost up to 240k+ RPs, then the system changed with less amount of RPs and more successful chance. For more details, click this link Once your card has 5 stars, the POWER UP button will turn into an UPGRADE button. 'UPGRADE' Have two 5 star cards of the same person does not matter. The card that you want to keep must be the card that is shown on the left when you press on it. Press the green UPGRADE button and use the other 5 star card as your material card. The material card will be the one that disappears, so make sure you're upgrading the correct one! 'CURRENCY' 'RHYTHM POINTS' Also known as RP, RHYTHM POINTS are one of the three currencies in the game, the other being diamonds. They can be earned by playing songs of RP depends on score, certain rankings on the weekly league, challenges, or by buying them with diamonds. RHYTHM POINTS can be used to POWER UP and UPGRADE your cards as well as buying card packs. 'DIAMONDS' DIAMONDS are the premium currency in Superstar SMTOWN and they have a wide range of use. As of now, they can be obtained in two ways: purchase and league position. 'Through Purchase' Diamonds can be purchased through the shop menu (the shopping cart on the home screen), or by tapping on the diamond section in the top right hand corner of the screen. The prices for diamonds are seen in Won, the currency of South Korea. Selecting to buy one of the packages will automatically convert the currency to that of the country you reside in. The price of these packages is determined by the current exchange rate between your domestic currency and the Won. In USD, the smallest package to the largest package typically ranges from 85¢ to $85. Promotions for buying diamonds occur more frequently than not, and are typically changed out weekly. Some of the more frequent one include an RP bonus (seen to the right), Royal Chance (a 5-card premium pack bundled with the 120 package, R card with 625 package, and 2 R cards with 1300 package), and a diamond bonus (up to 100% extra diamonds on the highest package). It is recommended to purchase diamonds during the diamond bonus promotions as you get more bang for your buck. Usually the diamond bonus promotions are on the first week of every month. 'Through League' Diamonds can also be earned by placing in the top 3 at the end of the weekly league play. The amount of diamonds available depends on the league you are in. More information on leagues can be found here . Here's the detailed amount of diamonds you can receive by getting First, Second, and Third place of any league: 'Utilization' Diamonds are in no way necessary to play the game, but can be used to foster quicker progress. Listed below are some things one could spend diamonds on. 'Headphones' In Superstar SMTOWN, Headphones are required to play songs. Purchasing headphones are one of the four ways you can earn headphones next to regeneration, league movement, and challenges. 'Card Packs' ' '''Diamonds can also be used to purchase one of the three premium card pack options, which cost 50, 90, and 240 diamonds. These packs have card levels ranging from B-S so there is a higher chance of better cards inside. For example, the Premium Pack 5 usually contains at least one S card. The 10 and 30 pack contain many B and A cards, beneficial for upgrading A cards and beyond. This is typically what players recommend spending diamonds on, as getting an S card eliminates the need for all the cards and RP leading up to it, saving large amounts of time. 'Inventory Slot' ' ' A third option for diamonds is increasing the amount of card storage you have by increments of 20. The amount it takes to upgrade your storage space increases significantly each time, so effective card management is necessary. 'Rhythm Points' ' ' RP is also available for purchase with diamonds. It is typically not recommended to spend diamonds on RP, as rhythm points are easily obtained through challenges and general play. 'THEMES' (Currently Updated: September 2017).'' *KANGTA *BoA *TVXQ! *Super Junior *KYUHYUN *Super Junior-D&E *M&D *RYEOWOOK *YESUNG *Super Junior-M *HENRY *ZHOUMI *Girls' Generation *Girls' Generation-TTS *TAEYEON *TIFFANY *SEOHYUN *HYOYEON *SHINee *TAEMIN *JONGHYUN *f(x) *AMBER *LUNA *EXO-K *EXO-M *LAY *EXO-CBX *Red Velvet *NCT U *NCT 127 *NCT DREAM *SMTOWN SCORING There are three main factors that affect the way score is calculated: CARDS, NOTE ACCURACY, and RAVE BONUSES. Not only do CARDS effect your SCORES, but they also affect your RAVE BONUSES. It's important to get your group's card all in the same theme, in order to get higher bonus as shown in the beginning of a song. BONUSES are divided into three theme levels, clearly shown in this video. And for sure, the higher your CARDS are, the higher SCORES you will have. NOTE ACCURACY is the simpler of the two, as it relies on a halving system for each tier of accuracy: * SUPER PERFECT (colored various colors) gives you the full amount allowed by that card. * PERFECT (colored Yellow) gives you 1/2 of the total. * GOOD (colored Green) gives you 1/4. Thus, getting a high amount of SUPER PERFECTS will increase your score significantly. COMPETITIVE In Superstar SMTOWN, your score and cards determine your league. Every player starts in Bronze 1, the lowest league. Placing in the top three positions in your league will earn you diamonds, a valuable currency in SSM used to buy headphones, rhythm points, inventory slots, or card packs. The number of diamonds you earn is based on the difficulty of your league, see more at here. 'LEAGUES' LEAGUES from lowest to highest: *Bronze I *Bronze II *Bronze III *Silver I *Silver II *Silver III *Gold I *Gold II *Gold III *Platinum I *Platinum II *Platinum III *Master I *Master II *Master III Your league score is determined by your top five scores that you've played for the current 'season'. Scores from the same artist are not counted, and the higher of the two is placed. Moving Up and Down Leagues Placing in the top 5 will allow you to be promoted to the next league. For example, a player who placed 4th in Silver III will be moved up to Gold I. Placing in the bottom 5 will move you down a league. For instance, a player who placed 15th in Silver II will be moved to Silver III. You cannot be demoted from Bronze I, and you cannot be promoted from Platinum III. Moving down leagues are recommended when it is hard for a player to compete with other players in his/her league. This can be achieved by not playing, playing only one artist for that week, or temporarily removing an artist's cards for the lowest score possible. 'Sniping' 'Sniping' is a term used when a player stays at the lower ranks of the league until the league is a few minutes away from reseting. The 'Sniper' then plays all of his or her top 5 songs and will usually jump up to the top 3 for an easy way to earn diamonds. Snipers are often found in the higher ranks of the league, as the competition is fierce for the large sum of diamonds given.